Cobwebs and Rainbows
"Cobwebs and Rainbows" is a song sung by Bruce Isaac in the Aces Theater at The Tops casino in Fallout: New Vegas. He must first be recruited for the theater; see the quest Talent Pool for more information. Alternatively, the song is sometimes accredited as Green Clouds and Dust Whirls. Background J.E. Sawyer, the lead designer and project director of Fallout: New Vegas sang and wrote the modified lyrics as a cover of the 1993 song of the same name. "Cobwebs and Rainbows" is the only song performed by Sawyer in the game that is not based on an established folk tune. Sawyer later elaborated on the recording process for the Talent Pool quest: The original lyrics and music were composed by Dick Walter in 1993. Unlike the other songs Sawyer recorded for the game, the backing track was not recorded for the game by Melilli and Chapman, but was commercially pre-recorded from the KPM production music CD Pure Big Band Part 2 as track 20 "Cobwebs and Rainbows © (Alternative version for cocktail lounge and rhythm section)".KPM 228-Pure Big Band - Part 2 / Vocals The CD also features alternative lusher arrangements with male and female vocal versions of the song performed by Danny Street and Claire Martin. The session personnel also included Derek Watkins (trumpet), John Barclay (trumpet), Steve Sidwell (trumpet), Guy Barker (trumpet), Pete Beachill (trombone), Mark Nightingale (trombone), Richard Edwards (trombone), Kenny Hamilton (bass trombone), Dave Stewart (bass trombone), Andy Mackintosh (alto sax), Nigel Hitchcock (alto sax), Jamie Talbot (tenor sax), Andy Panayi (tenor sax), Iain Dixon (tenor sax), Phil Todd (baritone sax), Iain Dixon (clarinet), Phil Lee (guitar), Nick Weldon (piano), Chris Laurence (double bass), Ralph Salmins (drums).Pure Big Band - Part 2 / Vocals liner notes Lyrics In-game Dust whirls on the plain Making patterns as we walk down lovers lane Seems that each new step is somehow preordained I've not traveled this way before Green clouds in the sky Seem forever but we know by-and-by That they fade just like caravans passing by Love seemed like that before Since I found you there's no doubt left in my heart I've cleared all the raiders away I see it clearly so we don't need any chart No prospectors, no mercs No brahmin-baron jerks The Tops lights in the night Shining down upon our love as it takes flight It just seems that with some passing luck We might find all that we've had before And, some more Now those green clouds and dust whirls Lights in the sky all real because It's not been like this before Original Cobwebs in the rain Making patterns as we walk down lovers lane Seems that each new step is somehow preordained I've not traveled this way before Rainbows in the sky Seem forever but we know by-and-by That they fade just like some dreams passing by Love seemed like that before Since I found you there's no doubt left in my heart I've cleared all the cobwebs away I see it clearly so we don't need any chart No tarot cards, no dice No crystal set in ice Starlight in the night Shining down upon our love as it takes flight It just seems that with some passing luck We might find all that we've had before And, some more Now those cobwebs and rainbows Stars in the sky all real because It's not been like this before Notes * In the credits, it is listed as one of the songs on Radio New Vegas but in fact it is not played on any radio station. Video Cobwebs and Rainbows http://youtube.com/watch?v=PtlcDvqpV5w References Category:Fallout: New Vegas songs es:Cobwebs and Rainbows fr:Cobwebs and Rainbows